


Fel i Fod

by lopsidedhead



Series: Lops' Hermitcraft Drabbles [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (no i don't care), (yes i know it's more than 100 words), Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, The Void, ex becomes herobrine asmr, this is so self indulgent but idc
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopsidedhead/pseuds/lopsidedhead
Summary: Mae Ex yn cwrdd rhywun sy'n newid ei fywyd am byth.----Ex meets someone who'll change his life forever. English translation is in chapter 2, however this was originally written in Welsh.
Series: Lops' Hermitcraft Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881058
Kudos: 15





	1. Cymraeg

Mae'n ddechrau efo dim byd ond tywyllwch, dim byd i weld am filltiroedd. Dydy ei lygaid ddim ar gau, ond does dim golau i hyd yn oed gweld ei fysedd o flaen ei lygaid.

"Ble ydw i?" mae'n dweud, ond does dim ateb. Dydy e ddim hyd yn oed yn siŵr bod y geiriau wedi gadael ei geg yn y gwagle 'ma.

Mae'n cymryd yr amser i feddwl am ei atgofion olaf cyn deffro. Ymuno a'r byd, rhedeg i weld ei frawd am y tro gyntaf mewn misoedd, ac wedyn… tywyllwch.

Y peth nesaf sy'n digwydd yw golau. Mae'n anodd gweld, ond yn y pellter mae yna dau golau yn disgleirio'n gwyn.

Dyma pryd mae'n sylweddoli does dim byd o dan ei draed. Mae'n arnofio yn y gwagle, coesau'n hongian yn y tywyllwch. Ond, efo bach o sioc, pan mae'n meddwl am deithio tuag at y golau, mae e'n symud.

"Helo? Shwmae?" mae'n gweuddu i'r golau, a thro yma mae yna ateb, ond dim yn y ffordd roedd e’n disgwyl. Mae'r golau yn sydyn yn dod yn agosach iddo fe tan mae'n dallu fe, ac mae'n cau ei lygaid ond mae'r golau dal yn disgleirio trwy ac mae'n rhy lachar-

**_"Pwy wyt ti?"_** mae llais yn gofyn, y geiriau yn atseinio o gwmpas y gwagle. Mae'r golau yn lleihau, ond mae’n teimlo person yn arnofio yn agos.

"Xisuma Drwg." Mae'n trio i ddim swnio fel mae wedi ofni, ond mae ei lais yn crynu.

**_"Xisuma Drwg. Cymryd fy enw a byw yn fy lle."_ **

"Ond… beth yw dy enw?" mae Ex yn ofyn, bron yn difaru gofyn wrth i'r geiriau cwympo mas o'i geg.

**_"Fy enw i… yw Herobrine."_ **

Ac wrth i'r geiriau yna cyrraedd ei glustiau mae’r golau yn diflannu, ac mae'r byd yn troi'n dywyll unwaith eto.


	2. English

It starts with nothing but darkness, nothing to see for miles. His eyes aren’t closed, but there’s no light to even see his fingers in front of his eyes.

  
“Where am I?” he says, but there’s no answer. He isn’t even sure that the words left his mouth in this void.

  
He takes the time to think about his last memories before waking. Joining a world, running to see his brother for the first time in months, and then… darkness.

  
The next thing that happens is light. It’s hard to see, but in the distance there’s two lights shining white.

  
This is when he realises that there’s nothing underneath his feet. He’s floating in the void, legs dangling in the darkness. But, with some shock, when he thinks about moving towards the light, he moves.

  
“Hello? Anyone there?” he shouts at the light, and this time there’s an answer, but not in the form he was expecting. The light suddenly comes closer to him until it’s blinding, and he closes his eyes but the light still shines through and it’s too bright-

  
“Who are you?” a voice asks, the words echoing around the void. The light weakens, but he senses someone floating nearby.

  
“Evil Xisuma.” He tries to sound like he isn’t scared, but his voice still shakes.

  
“Evil Xisuma. Take my name and live in my place.”

  
“But… what is your name?” Ex asks, almost regretting the question as the words fall out of his mouth.

  
“My name… is Herobrine.”

  
And as those words reach his ears the light disappears, and the world turns dark once again.


End file.
